1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a panning determination device for determining panning, a shake correcting device that includes the panning determination device and corrects a shake, and an imaging apparatus including the shake correcting device or the panning determination device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus is mounted with detecting means (gyro sensor or the like) for detecting a shake of the apparatus. The detecting means detects oscillation of a frequency band of about 1 to 10 Hz caused by a photographer's camera shake, and the imaging apparatus performs various controls such as camera shake correction based on detection result.
JP2006-98655A discloses an imaging apparatus for determining panning based on outputs from an angular velocity sensor.
Conventional imaging apparatuses can detect panning with a predetermined angular velocity or more. However, it is difficult for the conventional imaging apparatuses to detect panning with slow angular velocity that is not more than the predetermined angular velocity. For this reason, even when a user intends to operate for panning, the panning is not detected, and thus the camera shake correction occasionally fails.
The present disclosure provides a device capable of repressing a deterioration in accuracy of the shake correction caused by the panning.